


Be My Valentine

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, Language, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Carl has a surprise for Negan. Negan has a surprise for Carl. It's Valentines Day, a time for confessions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy cute pre Valentine's fluff Day!!! *Throws heart shaped confetti.

Carl cut the pink paper and dabbed it in glue, sprinkling a layer of gold on it. It was tacky but if memory serves him right it looked like the card his dad got his mom so long ago.

Carl set it high from Judith's reach and tied a bow to his back to secure his apron. It was hard finding chocolate melts and they were dried up, he mixed shortening and a sprinkle of sugar and hoped for the best as he melted it all together.

Ice cube trays were easy to find, they would be much larger than needed but it would do. He had to bribe Michonne, explain in vivid detail how he would destroy her precious jar of peanut butter. It would be worth it though. Carl tried to squish the hard pieces of chocolate, manipulate it into mending but then decided to pick the lumps out. 

This was taking longer that he thought and he wiped his forehead in frustration. It was lumpy but the spoonful he tasted was not too bad, just tasted like the stale chocolate bars he got now. He set the ice mold in the freezer and melted the peanut butter. When it was time he poured Michonne’s offering or bargain across the chocolate covered mold. It spread perfectly, he then set it in the freezer again.

Carl tried to imagine his face, happy at his homemade treats. The card would add to it and he bartered a good bit but it would be worth it to see that sexy smile, would he be shocked by the gifts? He sure hoped so.

Negan woke up and saw his stupid fictional calendar. It was fucking Valentines Day. He rolled his eyes but thought of only one. He snatched Simon’s love tricket away, he could just tell Sally Simon liked her and she wouid surely drop her panties. Negsn opened his chest, his tongue caught between his teeth remembering he almost died getting those damn comics but they wouldn't be distributed all at once, it would be the gift that kept on giving.

It was a bore whistling house to house, trying to contain his excitement. Rick talked and talked and it was awful. Negan barely register a peep of it. 

Carl knew Negan was in Alexandria and he rushed smearing the chocolate over the peanut butter. He shoved it back in the freezer and inspected his drying card. Taking off his apron he dusted off his nicest pair of jeans and checked his reflection in the toaster. Ten minutes was all he had.

“What's up with the gift bag?” Rick asked.

“Fuck off Rick.”

Negan saw the house he yearned for, the one who made him feel human and worth while. His wives had been dumped weeks ago, not for this stupid holiday but for him to man up. He knew it was time but mentality he had to get his shit together and when he saw that stupid lie of a date in his made up calendar he knew today was the day.

“I'm marrying your son. Not today, not tomorrow but it's happening Ricky boy.”

“What?” Rick stuttered.

Negan didn't have time to explain, he had to surprise Carl. It was confession time and though the young man would be taken off guard he would say yes because Negan knew how he felt. Carl's gaze, his breath, those wanting eyes told it all.

Negan stepped in, no knock, no announcement. Carl wore a blue button up matching his baby blues, stark black jeans contrasted with his smooth creamy skin. He was stunning and Negan felt his breath stolen when a smile like no other reached his.

“Hey Carl. I know it's kind of a surprise.” Negan handed his bag over. The joy on Carl's face at the comic made his almost bitten leg worth it. He would give this kid anything, dare anyone to do him wrong. Carl pulled out a stuffed zebra with red and pink hearts on a saddle. “Really?”

Negan shrugged his shoulders. “It fit with the day but I knew what really counted.” Negan tapped the comics but his sights didn't leave the one who made him whole. 

“I got you something too.” Carl handed him a gaudy Valentine card. It was ugly but Negan's heart melted in joy, it was more than anything he stole, more valuable than the expensive things he brought pre walker filled times.

“I got more.” Carl blushed, opening a small box of candies.

“You made them?”

Carl turned pinker, it was adorable.

“Just for you.”

Negan chewed on the candy, held in Carl's nervous fingers.

“Is it good?”

Carl's looked at him hopeful, a proud smile on his pale face.

“Fucking delicious Carl. Thank you.”

Carl's lips crashed into his, Negan didn't see it coming. It was the sweetest kiss, Carl didn't know what he was doing obviously but Negan deepened it, never wanting to taste another.

“You're not so smart, I knew it was coming. We both had a plan for today.” Carl sassed.

Negan looked at the one he would marry, the only one he would ever want. When Carl left this world he would too.

“Yeah I guess you're the one with brains darling.”

Negan didn't like peanut butter and it tasted like shit but blue eyes was going to be happy from now on, there would be no sadness there, not on his watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested (I hope you like it) the proposal. Very minor season 7 spoilers.

Today was the day. Four years with Carl Grimes battling walkers, his dad, and other communities acceptance was too damn hard but for Carl he would do anything. This thing had been burning a hole in his jacket pocket for too long.

Closing the door he saw Carl swaying his perky butt as he danced to an imaginary song. The smell of ripe tomatoes hit his nostrils.

“Spaghetti?”

“You know it.” 

Carl didn’t stop once in his movement. It always amazed Negan how he got such a catch, he was an old man and looking older by the day and Carl was nineteen when he asked him out on Valentine’s Day and right now he could still pass for sixteen.

Negan put his arms around Carl who was stirring and kissed his neck making Carl sigh and when he pushed back goosebumps littered young flesh. How he still had that effect on him he would never know.

“Tell me when you knew you loved me.”

It didn’t take long after their first date, a picnic for Carl to confess his feelings but he never knew when it started.

“Two months in. I came here for a visit and we slept together that night, you stayed wrapped up around me all night.”

Negan blinked trying to figure out how that equated to love.

“So? We cuddled a lot after that. What made the first time mean that much?”

Carl didn’t turn around but he wore a fond smile.

“We just slept Negan. I honestly thought we would have sex on our first date and then two months later you curled around me wives long forgotten and you didn’t even try. We just slept and you never pushed me for more. Ever.”

Carl turned then and kissed Negan. Things changed with their love. No real war ever fought and their communities banded together to barter and kill the real threat which was walkers. They all took people in and dealt with those who couldn't handle a peaceful existence. He had dinner with fucking Rick Grimes every Sunday and they even hugged once.

“Your turn.”

Negan smirked. “The moment I ate those tasty truffles.”

Carl smacked his chest. “Shut up!”

They both laughed and Negan dipped his chin up to to him.

“When you were ready to die for your community.”

Negan looked at steely blues that were determined to let Rick kill him. He knew then that Carl wasn’t a martyr but stronger than him. Shiva saved him because despite gaining Negan’s respect at that day he still had a mission.

“Which time?” Carl puffed his chest out proudly.

“When I was an jackass at Alexandria and told Rick to kill you.”

Negan leaned in and glided his tongue in Carl’s mouth in no hurry to stop and Carl sighed out.

“I love you Negan.”

Hard thumping from his heart knocked at Negan’s chest and he exhaled as Carl strained noodles with no idea what was coming. Carl prepared two plates and Negan looked on swearing in this minute Carl looked more stunning than ever. 

Carl almost dumped a plate of hot spaghetti on Negan’s head as he caught himself from bumping into a kneeling man.

“What are you doing?”

Negan’s mouth was parched and he hoped he could speak as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He looked at Carl who had grown into so much. An even better man, too courageous and smart for him.

“Marry me.” 

Carl’s face turned peeved and he put the two plates down and pressed a shoe into Negan’s thigh.

“No jackass.”

That wasn't the answer he expected and he sputtered. “What?”

“Damn you Negan!”

Negan’s pulse skyrocketed as he stayed still in the floor tears threatening to spill as heavy boots thudded into their bedroom and a door slammed.

Minutes passed in silence and then a door opened softly and feet padded to him again. Negan peered up at a rather smug Carl. He had never witnessed such cruelty as he watched a happy Carl rip a hole through his heart.

Air left his lungs in one big burst when Carl placed an open box in front of his face. A simple silver band sparkled against black velvet. 

“I’ve had it a month but I had to find a box to make it perfect.”

Damn if they didn’t think alike down to the need of tradition, each yearning for an old life where rings were delivered in jewelry boxes.

“You Marry me Negan.”

“Aren’t you supposed to ask and not demand?”

“You beat me to asking me out first and everything else. I get this.”

Negan looked into fiery eyes and Carl stooped down and claimed a kiss that was too rough.

“Marry me Negan.”

Negan stood and pushed Carl to the fridge yanking his face in and kissing him hard not stopping even as his jaw ached. Carl panted when he let go and Negan caressed his cheek.

“Yes Carl I’ll marry you.”

He pushed his finger out and Carl slipped the ring on. 

“What would you know. Perfect fit.”

Like anything Carl dished out it always fit Negan perfectly. Negan wouldn’t tell the one he loved the ring in his possession was held onto longer than the band of love upon his finger because it didn’t even matter. Carl Grimes was his now in every way and he would give him it all until he couldn’t no longer.


End file.
